zinewritersguildfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
The zine format is retarded. No one is going to want to print these things out, cut them up, and fold them into little magazines. We agree. The zine format has been dropped. Authors may present their work any which way they like, be it scanned from a notebook, sent in plaintext from notepad, or written in a spiral in photoshop. ' The "editors" are a bunch of talentless hacks that wish to make a name for themselves by producing something that contains the hard work of authors on /lit/. We recognize that it is you, the authors, who will make this compilation great, and the people who read this will credit you, the author, for your talent, not us. We recognize that we are simply the middlemen that are present only because it is necessary for someone to do the menial work in forming this publication. The contribution that we are making to this project is quite obviously unimportant, though necessary, compared to the contribution that the authors make. What is the point of this project? The point of this project is to collect works of literature and combine then into a single publication or digest that can be released at once. The advantage to doing this over simply posting your work is that you will reach a wider audience, as the combined efforts of the editors will be put into circulating this to as wide an audience as possible. There is also the possibility of this turning out to be quite cool, and something that many people on /lit/ can enjoy. Our goal in this project is to keep people writing. There is quite a bit of talent on 4chan, or so we believe, and the vast majority of it goes to waste. If we could keep a few talented writers writing when they once would not have, we would be happy. When is the deadline? The deadline for submitting your work is exactly one week before the release date. Anything submitted after this date will be added to the next release. Sometimes this policy will not be adhered to, as we sometimes have too many submissions for one issue. In these cases, we will push submissions back to the next release. "editors" suggests that you will be modifying my submission. Yes, the name is a bit misleading. We are dedicated to keeping your submissions as true as possible to the original submission. We will NOT edit any grammar, or attempt improve your story or writing style what-so-ever. We will correct typos. They will simply not be allowed in the digest. If we notice grammatical errors or have suggestions on improving your work, we will reply a line-edited copy specifying these, and it will be up to you to accept or deny these changes. What format should I submit my work in? As stated above, any format you like. We encourage, but do not require, that you present your work in a creative and visually pleasing manner. Your submission can be of any length. It can be a single line up to however long you may need. For works that are quite long, over five pages, we suggest but do not require that you serialize your work. That is, submit a portion of it for one release, and submit the next portion for the next release. If you would rather it be put in one release, we will do it. What will the final product look like? The final product will be a .pdf magazine-like or E-book-like release. It will be separated into sections that contain the submitted works of the authors of /lit/ and any other boards that wish to submit, such as /x/. The length will vary, but will probably be around 100 pages. Is this only going to be works of literature? Although this project originated in /lit/, we are very receptive to works from other boards. Doujins, small mangas, creepypasta, comics, and works of art are very much welcome. We are very interested in having artists illustrating submissions, which will be put in conjunction with the submission, with the agreement of the author.